O que aconteceu comigo?
by Bianca Evans
Summary: Um surto que me deu ...


Cap 1 - O que aconteceu comigo?

Se eu morresse, há algum tempo atrás, poderia dizer que morreria sendo o homem mais feliz do mundo, tendo meus amigos todo unidos e felizes e o grande amor da minha vida ao meu lado. Já hoje, desejo morrer, mas se morrer serei lembrado, apenas como Sirius Black, Comensal que foi o culpado pela morte de Tiago e Lílian Potter, seus melhores amigos!

_I open my eyes__  
__**Eu abro os meus olhos**__  
__I try to see but I'm blinded__  
__**Eu tento enxergar**_

Existem alguns minutos que desejo com todas as minhas forças morrer, já outros que me mantenho forte, para que um dia possa sair daqui e provar para todos que não fui eu o traidor, que a culpa não foi minha, e segundos depois me lembro que estou trancafiado nessa prisão e não poderei sair daqui nunca!

_By the white light__  
__**Mas sou cagado pela luz branca**__  
__I can't remember how__  
__**Eu não me lembro como**_

Estou preso em Azkaban há uma semana No primeiro e segundo dia foi muito difícil, me sentia muito vulnerável aos dementadores, já que tinha lembranças horríveis, as piores delas a morte de Amy, a visão dos corpos inertes dos meus grandes amigos que insistia em não sair da minha mente, e depois a terrível fuga de Rabicho,e a discusão com Remo, e como eu me senti mal por ele não ter acreditado em mim.

_I can't remember why__  
__**Eu não me lembro por quê**__  
__I'm lying here tonight__  
__**Estou deitado aqui hoje**_

Durante os dias que passei aqui fiquei pensando em por quê tudo aquilo aconteceu, mas nunca cheguei a nenhuma conclusão, parece que nunca saberei por que tudo aquilo aconteceu comigo.

_And I can't stand the pain__  
__**E eu não posso suportar a dor**__  
__And I can't make it go away__  
__**E eu não posso fazê-la ir embora**__  
__No I can't stand the pain__  
__**Não, eu não suportar a dor**_

Durante essa semana muitas lembranças vieram a minha mente, algumas delas felizes, algumas delas nem tanto, mas todas essas melhores do que a tristeza que sinto agora.

***Flashback***

Sirius Black andava pelo expresso de Hogwarts a procura de uma cabine vazia, não encontrou nenhuma, apenas uma onde estavam dois garotos que também aparentavam ter uns onze anos, como já desistira de achar uma cabine vazia, e não queria de maneira alguma sentar com suas primas e seu irmão, resolveu entrar.

Abriu a porta timidamente, um dos garotos que estava sentado se virou para ver quem era, e Sirius perguntou:

- Posso sentar aqui? O resto do trem com certeza está ocupado…

- Claro – respondeu o garoto – Meu nome é Tiago Potter. E esse é Remo Lupin. E o seu?

- Sirius – respondeu ele se sentando de frente para o garoto – Sirius Black.

- Black – repetiu Tiago.

- Infelizmente… - respondeu ele sorrindo.

***Fim do Flashback***

Durante a semana que estou aqui, vi varias pessoas serem arrastadas pelos dementadores para celas na prisão, algumas eu nunca vi, outras as expressões são familiares, outras são muito familiares uma delas, minha prima Belatriz e seu marido, chegaram a dois dias e foram trancafiados na sela ao lado da minha.

_How could this happen to me?__  
__**Como isso pode acontecer comigo?**_

Cada vez que via alguém que não conhecia entrar em uma das celas, ficava me perguntando se elas eram realmente as culpadas! Não que eu não seja.  
Não posso deixar de me sentir culpado, parte do que aconteceu realmente era minha culpa, mais foram apenas alguns erros infantis que acabaram destruindo a vida dos meus melhores amigos e do meu pequeno afilhado.

_I made my mistakes__  
__**Eu cometi erros**__  
__Got no where to run__  
__**Não tenho pra onde correr**_

***Flashback***

- Sirius… chamamos você aqui para pedir um grande favor – falou Lílian seria.

- Falem logo – pediu Sirius – estou ficando preocupado.

- Dumbludore teve uma idéia para agente se esconder… - explicou Tiago.

- Que idéia? – perguntou Sirius animado.

- Vamos ter que fazer o feitiço do fiel do segredo – falou Lílian.

- E queríamos que você fosse o nosso fiel… - completou Tiago – por isso o chamamos aqui…

- É claro… - respondeu Sirius na mesma hora – faço o que for preciso pra proteger vocês e o Harry…

- Obrigada, Almofadinhas – agradeceu Tiago respirando aliviado.

- Esperem… - falou Sirius.

- O que foi, Sirius? – perguntou Lílian sem entender.

- Isso é muito obvio…

- O que é muito obvio? – perguntou Tiago voltando a ficar nervoso.

- É óbvio que se vocês fossem fazer esse feitiço, me escolheriam como fiel do segredo…

- Não estou entendendo, Sirius – falou Lílian.

- Vocês têm que fazer com que o Rabicho seja o fiel do segredo. A primeira pessoa quem Valdemort vai procurar é a mim. Se vocês fizerem o Rabicho fiel do segredo, terão a chance de escapar, mesmo que eles me capturem.

- Não sei, não – respondeu Lílian – não confio muito no Rabicho…

- Mas o Sirius tem razão, Lily… - falou Tiago com um ar desanimado – podemos vigiar o Rabicho… ele é um grande amigo tenho certeza que nunca nos trairia…

***Fim do Flashback***

Acho que realmente esse foi o nosso erro: confiar demais em pessoas que não mereciam. Me sinto culpado por que a idéia de fazer do Rabicho o fiel do segredo foi minha. Se eu não tivesse dado essa idéia a Tiago e Lílian, Pedro jamais nos teria traído e Tiago e Lílian ainda estariam vivos. Eu poderia estar morto agora, mais com certeza estaria feliz, pois meus amigos e meu afilhado estariam bem. E eu? Morreria como um herói.

_The night goes on__  
__**E a noite se esvai**_

O que mais me machuca é saber que agora o pequeno Harry não tem uma família, assim como eu não tinha. Que ele vai sofrer, assim como eu sofri, e que vai ter um terrível destino pela frente. Não acredito que Valdemort tenha morrido! Tenho certeza de que ele ainda vai voltar. E vai querer vingança…

_As I'm fading away__  
__**Enquanto eu fujo**_

Mas isso não foi o pior! Se já não bastasse perder seus dois grandes amigos, descobrir que seu amigo é um grande traidor, ainda perdi o amor da minha vida.

***Flashback***

- Vamos Sirius já está na hora – apresou Remo.

- Já vou Remo… - respondeu Sirius.

- Não acredito que a noiva ainda não está pronta… - falou Tiago rindo.

- Fica quieto, Pontas… - resmungou Sirius, fechando o blusão.

- Se ele demora uma hora pra se arrumar pra ir num passeia a Hogsmeade, imagina o quanto ele vai demorar para se arrumar para o casamento dele? – riu-se Remo.

- E tudo isso só por que vai com a Amy… - riu-se ainda mais Tiago.

- Não enche, Pontas…

- Meu Merlin… isso só pode ser uma coisa – falou Remo.

- Amor – completou Tiago sorrindo.

- Quando vocês vão me deixar em paz? – perguntou Sirius com a mão na maçaneta.

- O dia em que você assumir que está completamente apaixonado pela Amy… - respondeu Tiago ainda rindo muito.

- Eu já disse que não… - murmurou Sirius.

- Mas nos não acreditamos, não é, Pontas?

- Isso mesmo, Aluado.

- O que eu fiz para merecer esses dois? – perguntou Sirius emburrado.

- Nasceu… - respondeu Tiago rindo.

- Vamos confessa logo, Almofadinhas… - incentivou Remo.

- Confessar o quê? – perguntou Sirius.

- Que você ama a Amy…

- Se vocês já sabem por que ainda insistem?

- Por que queremos ouvir você dizer isso – respondeu Tiago rindo muito.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem… - falou Sirius – eu a amo… satisfeitos?

- Muito – responderam os dois em uníssono.

***Fim do Flashback***

_I'm sick of this life__  
__**Estou cansado dessa vida**__  
__I just wanna scream__  
__**Eu só quero gritar**_

A dor da grande perda ainda me assombra. Eu a vi morrer. Eu vi! E mais uma vez a culpa foi minha! E mais uma vez eu não pude fazer nada. Não devia ter deixado ela sair aquela hora, não era seguro. Ainda mais para ela, uma auror _**'traidora do sangue'**_. E eu a deixei sair.

_How could this happen to me?__  
__**Como isso pode acontecer comigo?**_

***Flashback***

- Tchau, Sirius… - falou Amy dando um selinho carinhoso no namorado.

- Você vai mesmo sair agora? – perguntou Sirius preocupado – é muito tarde e muito perigoso pra andar sozinha a noite…

- Eu sei me cuidar sozinha, amor… - respondeu Amy, acariciando o rosto do namorado.

- Como você é teimosa, garota… - retrucou Sirius brincalhão – vamos, eu te acompanho até a esquina, então…

- Tudo bem… - concordou a garota, e os dois saíram do pequeno apartamento de Sirius.

Caminharam algum tempo em silencio, até que chegaram ao fim da pequena ruazinha onde Sirius morava.

- Tem certeza que não quer passar a noite aqui? – perguntou Sirius novamente, preocupado – eu posso dormir no sofá e você dorme no meu quarto…

- Não Sirius… - respondeu a garota rindo – não precisa se preocupar tanto…

- Eu me preocupo… por que eu te amo, Amy… - falou o moreno, estava com um terrível pressentimento, e um terrível arrepio perpassava por toda sua coluna, como se fosse um mau presságio…

- Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei… - respondeu a garota dando mais um selinho no namorado e se distanciando para ir embora.

- Amy – chamou o moreno.

- Ham…

- Eu te amo… sempre vou te amar… - Sirius nunca fora muito sentimental, mais naquele momento sentiu uma estranha vontade de falar aquilo.

- Eu também… - respondeu a garoto, voltando a andar.

Sirius ainda ficou algum tempo observando o linda garota se afastar, quando derrepente viu um clarão verde sair de um beco e acertar diretamente o peito de Amy, fazendo com que a garota caísse. Um baque surdo. A garota ficou estendida com os braços ao lado do corpo, como se estivesse dormindo ou somente desacordada… mas Sirius sabia que a garota estava morta…

Correu em direção a garota, mas somente para comprovar o que já tinha certeza… Amy estava morta… o amor da sua vida, estava ali, estendido no chão, sem vida… os olhos que sempre brilharam ao olhar para ele, agora estavam opacos e sem a conhecida alegria de Amy Cloverst…  
Então Sirius chorou, como nunca tinha chorado em sua vida… e foi somente isso que pode fazer por sua amada chorar…

***Fim do Flashback***

_Everybody's screaming__  
__**Todo mundo está gritando**__  
__I try to make a sound__  
__**Eu tento fazer um som **__  
__But no one hears me__  
__**Mas ninguém me ouve**_

Acho que nunca consiguirei superar a dor que sinto hoje, mas nem ao menos consigo chorar. Minhas lagrimas secaram. Não tenho ninguém para desabafar.

_I'm slipping off the edge__  
__**Estou caindo do alto**__  
__I'm hanging by a thread__  
__**Estou a beira de um precipicio **__  
__I wanna start this over again__  
__**Eu quero começar de novo**_

Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. É o que me falo a todo o momento, mas fazer o quê? Fui condenado a prisão perpetua na pior prisão do mundo: Azkaban, eu não tive nem ao menos um julgamento para que eu pudesse me defender. Sei que seria difícil acreditar em mim, mas pelo menos eu tentaria. E tentar é o primeiro passo para conseguir!

_So I try to hold onto__  
__**Então eu tento me apegar**__  
__A time when nothing mattered__  
__**A uma época em que nada importava**_

***Flashback***

- O que aconteceu, Pontas – perguntou Sirius, a dias que o amigo não comia e não falava quase nada.

- Nada, Almofadinhas… eu já te disse… - repetiu o moreno pela décima vez naquele dia.

- Se não fosse nada, você não estaria assim… - falou Sirius serio – vai Pontas, me conta… eu posso te ajudar…

- Ninguém pode… - retrucou Tiago abaixando a cabeça.

- Dá pra contar o que aconteceu? – pediu Sirius.

- Meu pais… - falou Tiago baixinho.

- O que tem eles? – perguntou Sirius sem entender.

- Eles desapareceram… - falou Tiago.

- Como desapareceram? – perguntou Sirius sem entender.

- Eles foram atrás de alguns bruxos das trevas e não voltara… e isso já faz dois meses – explicou Tiago, uma fina lagrima escorreu pelo seus olhos…

- E você pretendia esconder isso até quando de todo mundo? – perguntou Sirius severo.

- Eu não sei…

- Cara… você devia ter me contado… - falou Sirius abraçando o amigo.

- Obrigada, Almofadinhas…

- Você não tem o que me agradecer… você é a minha família… nunca seria capaz de te abandonar numa hora como essas…

- Você é o melhor amigo do mundo, cara…

- Você também é… - respondeu Sirius rindo - mais vamos parar que o unico viado aqui é você...

- É CERVO - gritou o moreno sorrindo.

- Dá na mesma!

***Fim do Flashback***

Não consigo fazer com que as palavras de Rabicho saia da minha cabeça: "você é um traidor, Sirius! Por sua culpa Lílian e Tiago estão mortos! Você é um traidor"

_And I can't explain what happened__  
__**E eu não consigo explicar o que aconteceu**__  
__And I can't erase the things that I've done__  
__**E eu não posso apagar as coisas que fiz**_

Todos os dias antes de dormir, pesso a Merlin pra ser um sonho. Que quando eu acordar, estarei do volta ao meu dormitório em Hogwarts. Que serei acordado pelo mau-humorado do Pontas, ou com os corinhos da Amy… Imploro a Merlin todos os dias, para ser um sonho! Um sonho ruim!

_No I can't__  
__**Não, eu não posso**__  
__How could this happen to me?__  
__**Como isso pode acontecer comigo?**_

Nunca vou conseguir me perdoar pelo meu erro infantil. Nunca vou consegui me perdoar por estragar a vida dos meus amigos. Todos os marotos, os verdadeiros marotos, estão destruídos. E por quê? Por que eu acreditei nele. Por que eu acreditei naquele rato nojento…

_I made my mistakes__  
__**Eu cometi meus erros**__  
__Got no where to run__  
__**Mas eu não tenho para onde fugir**_

E agora que estou preso no lugar que foi ruína para muitos mortais, sinto que um dia também será a minha, e não acho que vá demorar muito. Já perdido o sentido da vida e a cada dia perco o gosto por ela. Em pouco tempo isso será a minha destruição e serei enterrado ao lado da prisão, como tantos outros. E o pior: serei enterrado com um traidor!

_The night goes on__  
__**Eu estou murchando**__  
__As I'm fading away__  
__**Enquanto a noite se esvaie**_

Hoje faz uma exatamente duas semanas que estou aqui, e faz uma semana desde o meu encontro com Remo. Ele veio até aqui. Não sei como. Dumbludore deve ter o ajudado. Disse que precisava vir… Olhar nos meus olhos e ver se encontrava alguma sanidade neles, por que alguém que faz o que eu fiz não poderia estar sã!

_I'm sick of this life__  
__**Estou cansado dessa vida**__  
__I just wanna scream__  
__**Eu só quero gritar**__  
__How could this happen to me?__  
__**Como isso pode acontecer comigo**_

Nem ao menos pude disser nada. Não me deixou dizer que eu era inocente! Que Rabicho era o fiel do segredo e não eu. Que eu não era um traído! Mas ele não deixou que eu falasse. Ele tentou disfarçar mais consegui ver, ele estava chorando quando saiu.

_I've made my mistakes__  
__**Eu cometi meus erros**__  
__Got no where to run__  
__**Eu nao tenho pra onde fugir**_

Hoje me nego a acreditar no fim dos marotos! O grupo tão unido e tão feliz que mudou a historia de Hogwarts! Me faz mal lembrar de como esse grupo hoje é visto por todos: dois mortos, um traidor e um lobisomem…

_The night goes on__  
__**Eu estou murchando**__  
__As I'm fading away__  
__**Enquanto a noite se esvai**_

É horrível pensar que os marotos se acabaram. O único verdadeiro "sobrevivente" dos quatro é o Remo. Mais à que custo? Ele perdeu seus melhores amigos. Acha que sou um traidor, e chora pela morte de Rabicho. Isso não é "estar bem", além de estar desempregado e ser um lobisomem.

_I'm sick of this life__  
__**Eu estou cansado dessa vida**__  
__I just wanna scream__  
__**Eu só quero gritar**_

Mas hoje eu juro pela memória de Tiago e Lílian que vou sair daqui. Que vou sobreviver, que vou provar a tudo mundo que não sou um traidor e juro que vou cuidar do Harry ser o pai que ele nunca teve. Hoje, eu juro pela memória deles que vou sair daqui!

_How could this happen to me? __  
__**Como isso pode acontecer comigo?**_


End file.
